


Fairly OddParents sneezing headcanons

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: These are how I imagine (some of) the Fairly OddParents characters sneezing. More characters will be added soon, I just need to come up with headcanons for them.





	Fairly OddParents sneezing headcanons

TIMMY

Timmy would be moderately allergic to pollen, which would cause him to sneeze frequently. He wouldn't be allergic to dust, however; at worst, it would just cause his nose to itch without making him sneeze much. He would have a somewhat strong immune system, although he would sometimes get sick. His nose would be somewhat sensitive.

At default, his sneezes would be pretty loud. They would usually have buildups beforehand. He would hold back his sneezes if he didn't want to sneeze or if he had to at the wrong time. Sometimes he would rub his nose after sneezing.

He would frequently cover his mouth when sneezing, usually into his fist or hand, but would sometimes sneeze uncovered.

COSMO

Cosmo would be moderately allergic to dust, which would cause him to sneeze constantly. He wouldn't be allergic to pollen, however, although it would make him sneeze. He would have a somewhat weak immune system. His nose would be very sensitive.

At default, his sneezes would be loud and unrealistic. They would usually have buildups beforehand. He wouldn't hold back his sneezes unless they came on at the wrong time, but he would let Wanda hold them back for him. He would frequently rub his nose after sneezing, usually on his forefinger.

He would rarely cover his mouth when sneezing, although he would sometimes sneeze into one of his hands.

WANDA

Wanda wouldn't have any allergies, but common allergens like pollen and dust would sometimes make her sneeze. She would have a stronger immune system than Cosmo. Her nose would be very sensitive.

At default, her sneezes would be somewhat loud, but in a feminine way. They would usually have buildups beforehand. She wouldn't hold back her sneezes unless they came on at the wrong time, and she wouldn't react well to letting Cosmo hold them back for her. She would rarely rub her nose after sneezing, unless she had a handkerchief or a tissue with her.

She would frequently cover her mouth when sneezing, preferably with a tissue or a handkerchief, whichever one she has available. If neither were available, she would just sneeze into her arm instead.

MRS. TURNER

Mrs. Turner would have a cat allergy, as Fairly OddPet confirms, but wouldn't be allergic to pollen or dust, although they would frequently make her sneeze. She would have a strong immune system. Her nose would be very sensitive.

At default, her sneezes would be very loud. She would try to make them sound feminine, but would usually fail. They would occasionally have buildups before them. She wouldn't hold back her sneezes, and wouldn't react well to letting someone else hold them back for her. She wouldn't rub her nose after sneezing, unless she had a tissue with her.

She would sometimes cover her mouth when sneezing, preferably with a tissue.

MR. TURNER

Mr. Turner wouldn't have any allergies, but common allergens like pollen and dust would sometimes make him sneeze. His immune system would be as strong as Mrs. Turner's. His nose would be slightly sensitive.

At default, his sneezes would be loud and sound like audible stifles. They would sometimes have buildups before them. He would sometimes try to hold them back, and would let someone else hold them back for him. He wouldn't rub his nose after sneezing, however.

He would sometimes cover his mouth when sneezing, but not often.

MR. CROCKER

Mr. Crocker wouldn't have any allergies, and common allergens like pollen and dust wouldn't really effect him, except for just giving him an itchy nose. He would have a pretty strong immune system. His nose would be somewhat sensitive.

At default, his sneezes would be incredibly loud. They would frequently have buildups before them. He wouldn't try to hold them back, however, and wouldn't react well to letting someone else hold them back for him. He would sometimes rub his nose after sneezing, but this would be rare.

He would sometimes cover his mouth when sneezing, preferably into his fist.

VICKY

Vicky wouldn't have any allergies, but common allergens like pollen and dust would bother her nose, sometimes to the point of sneezing. She would have a strong immune system. Her nose would be very sensitive and ticklish, as Tiny Timmy confirms.

At default, her sneezes would be loud and unrealistic, sometimes with visible spray or mucus. They would frequently have buildups before them. She wouldn't try to hold them back, however, and wouldn't react well to letting someone else hold them back for her. She wouldn't rub her nose after sneezing, unless out of embarrassment.

She wouldn't cover her mouth when sneezing.

TOOTIE

(This applies to all of my interpretations of Tootie, not just her FOP self.)

Tootie wouldn't have any allergies, but common allergens like pollen and dust would frequently make her sneeze. She would have a pretty weak immune system. Her nose would be extremely sensitive, to the point that anything (except her rubbing her nose) would make her need to sneeze.

At default, her sneezes would be loud and feminine-sounding, although they would sometimes be quieter. They would frequently have buildups before them. She would sometimes try to hold them back, mainly if they came on at the wrong time, and would let someone else hold them back for her. She would always rub her nose with her forefinger after sneezing.

She would sometimes cover her mouth when sneezing, preferably into one or both hands. She would sometimes sneeze uncovered, however, mainly during her louder and/or more powerful sneezes.


End file.
